


I Know Your Brother

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: I Know Your Brother [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Eventual Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader is pulled out of Hell accidentally by Sam Winchester who’s wondering where his brother is…





	1. Chapter 1

“You,” said Dean, stepping away. “Why the Hell are you in my house?”

“Where did you come from?” you asked, spinning around to find you were no longer in your car.

“If this is a trick, I’m going to lose it,” said Dean. You cocked your head and looked him over. “Years? This time he did it for freaking  _years_?”

“Dean, relax,” you said, shaking your head. “We’ve done this before.”

“Yeah, right,” said Dean, the scenery around you changing. You blinked and found yourself in your cell, Dean just across the small hallway in his own. “Years and  _years_  I thought I was out.”

“Dean, listen to me, something is happening I think. I got this weird feeling and-”

“Like I haven’t heard that before,” said Dean. You sighed, knowing it was going to take him a few minutes to get his head on straight after a mind fuck like that. He took a deep breath and you watched him come back to himself. “No one is coming Y/N. This place, Hell, and Alastair’s mind games is what we have and no one is ever going to get us.”

“Maybe your brother? Or Cas?” you said. You’d never met either but you’d had enough late night talks with Dean over the years and enough quality time to have a good grasp of them.

“Why would you even think that?” asked Dean. “You never met them.”

“Fucking hell would you calm down? Sorry for having a little hope for the first time in you know, ever,” you said.

“Keep your crap to yourself,” said Dean. “We both know you’re lying to yourself. You do the same shit I do down here.”

“We live in Hell, Dean. Life ain’t exactly normal here,” you said. “We’re friends and think about all the crap we’ve done to  _each other_.”

“Or this is just a new way for you to screw with me,” said Dean, cocking his head. “You’re a very good student according to Alastair.”

“At least I’m not teacher’s pet,” you spat back. “This is the one place, when we’re stuck in these cells the end of the day, you know we don’t mess with each other.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t believe that. Not all the-”

 

You sucked in a big breath, blinking open your eyes to nothing but darkness. You felt like you could barely breathe, trying to move around and finding your arms and legs not getting very far. This was old school of Alastair, back to basics to screw with you making you think you were in a grave. You pawed at the wood and tried to stay calm when you felt the rough wood. You ran your palm over it again, the grain and ridges running over your skin. You blinked a few times even though you couldn’t see. 

You were back. Somehow, you were back. The wood felt real. The dirt on your skin felt real, the sweat on the back of your neck…you were home.

You gathered your wits and managed to roll enough to get your switchblade from your back pocket, prying on a loose board. You held your breath as you pushed up through the dirt, glad to find you were only a foot or so down. The air was a little warm and the sun bright but you wore a big smile all the same.

“Who the Hell are you?” asked a voice behind you. You finished crawling out the rest of the way, just in time to hear a gun cocking. You spun on your bottom and stared up. “Where’s Dean?”

“What?” you asked, wiping the dirt from your eyes to see better. 

“You’re not Dean,” he said. You cocked your head and blinked, finally getting a good look at him.

“Are…Are you Sam?” you asked. He didn’t need to answer. You’d seen enough of Dean’s memories to know. “What-”

“Last time I checked, I buried my brother here, not you. Where is he,” said Sam, low and ready to snap.

“Maybe he’s where I was buried?” you guessed, Sam thinking about that for a moment. “We were in Hell together.”

“Who are you,” asked Sam, your eyes falling to the bag by his feet, a bottle of water poking out. He saw you staring and bent down to toss it to you, watching you down it in one go. 

“Thanks. I’m Y/N. I’m a hunter. Dean was my…friend I guess,” you said, scratching your head. “You pulled us out?”

“I got him out and apparently you came along for the ride,” said Sam. 

“Well, thanks,” you said, trying to stand, Sam raising his gun up. “I just came back to life two minutes ago. Are you really going to kill me?”

“You’re coming with me until I get my brother back,” said Sam. 

“Fine, but the gun isn’t necessary,” you said.

“Maybe it isn’t,” said Sam, shoving it in his pants. “It doesn’t mean I trust you.”

“Okay. Maybe we can work on the whole trust thing while I help find Dean,” you said.

“I’m pretty sure I know where Dean is going,” said Sam. 

“Your bunker?” you asked. Sam nodded and you saw him reach back for his gun. “You share memories sometimes in Hell. I’ve seen a few of Dean’s.”

“He’ll head there if he can’t find a way to get a hold of me,” said Sam.

“Let’s go then,” you said, waving to follow after him, Sam walking past you. You walked a short ways until you got to a car, slipping inside. Sam drove for a long time in silence, eventually pulling into a motel lot in the middle of the night.

“They only had one room left,” he said when he came back with a key. You followed over to the door and inside, finding two beds thankfully. You immediately went to the bathroom and washed up, using more than your fair share of the water but Sam not seeming to care when you came out in a towel.

“That felt amazing,” you said. Sam tossed a plastic bag at you, a few pairs of plain shirts, sweats and undergarments inside.

“I guessed the sizes,” said Sam, taking his turn at the bathroom. He didn’t take long and you were sitting on your bed, blankly staring at the wall when he came back. “We’ll head out first thing.”

“Sounds good,” you said, Sam padding across the room to turn off the light. He climbed into his bed with a sigh, reaching for the table lamp when he caught your face.

“You alright?” he asked. “You’re freaking me out with the whole…creepily sitting there thing.”

“I’m exhausted,” you said, streching out your legs.

“Go to sleep then,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m scared,” you said with a laugh. “That’s kind of pathetic for a hunter, isn’t it? Scared to go to sleep?”

“You’re not in Hell anymore, Y/N,” said Sam, turning the other way. “Good night.”

“You left the light on,” you said. Sam sighed and rolled back, waving you to lay.

“We can sleep with the light on. It’s alright,” he said. You got under the covers, Sam watching to make sure you actually rested your head against the pillow. “You good?”

“I just spent fifty years in Hell. I’m great,” you joked, Sam rolling his eyes. He climbed out of his bed and dug through his duffel, grabbing something and shoving it in your face. “A blanket?”

“It was for Dean but he’s not here,” said Sam, laying it over top of you.

“What-”

“It was from home. I knew we wouldn’t make the drive back in one day,” said Sam. “It was supposed to make him feel safe.”

“Oh,” you said, Sam crawling back in bed. He shut his eyes and you reached for the light, Sam grunting.

“Leave it on, Y/N,” said Sam. “Unless you really want it off.”

“Goodnight Sam,” you said, turning your back, enjoying the soft glow in the unfamilar room.

“Goodnight Y/N,” he said. “Its okay if you want to cry or whatever. I won’t judge. I imagine you went through some stuff.”

“All I want tonight is to sleep in a soft bed,” you said, nuzzling into the blanket. 

“Well I hope you have what you want then. Sleep tight, Y/N.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Morning,” mumbled Sam when he stretched in bed, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand. “You an early riser?”

“Not particularly,” you said, sitting on your made bed, not looking at anything in particular. “Used to not sleeping much I guess.”

“You just stare at walls a lot then?” he asked, swinging his long legs over the mattress, spotting the blanket back on top of his bag.

“You were sleeping. I didn’t want to wake you,” you said, turning to look up at him and his tousled hair.

“When exactly  _did_  you get up?” he asked, standing up, heading for the bathroom. 

“Do you care? I thought you wanted your brother back,” you asked.

“Wow, little miss Omega ain’t so nice in the morning,” he said. “Maybe if you slept some you wouldn’t be so cranky, Hell girl.”

“What…” you said, Sam slamming the door shut, the shower on a second later. You hopped up and ran to the mirror by the front door, looking yourself over. Everything was the same, you felt the same too but…maybe Sam didn’t smell so good and make you feel a bit better  _just_  because he’d given you a bed for the night after all.

“Alright, you have  _got_  to stop with the Blair Witch act. You’re fucking freaking me out,” said Sam, your head turning away from scrutinizing every feature you had to look back at him, ruffling through his bag for clean clothes. “Your head’s messed up I get that, more than you know, but keep it together until I get Dean back safe alright?”

“You called me an Omega before,” you said, turning away for a moment while Sam changed, his hand tapping your shoulder when he finished.

“Yeah…?” he said, throwing on his coat and shoes, waving you towards the door. “I’ll stop at a gas station, buy you some flip flops later.”

“But…” you said, Sam rolling his eyes and walking out without you, your feet freezing on the cold pavement as you followed after, wrapping your arms around yourself. He tossed his bag in the trunk and went to the front office, leaving you with your arms wrapped around yourself, glancing every which way.

“It’s unlocked,” said Sam when he came back. “The car?”

“I’m just gonna…you’ve been great and everything but I think I should really let you find Dean on your own and-“

“Do you remember the conversation we had about how you aren’t leaving my sight until I get my brother back? Get in the car, Y/N,” he said, opening his door.

“No,” you said firmly, Sam’s eyes dark as he stormed over to your side. A primal fear you hadn’t felt before, even on hunts, swelled up inside you. You shot a hand out and shoved him away, not that it did much good.

“Y/N, I’m not a demon. Relax,” said Sam holding up his hands.

“Alpha. You’re an Alpha. An Alpha that…what the  _fuck_  is going on…” you said, Sam resting his hands on top of your shoulders, firm to ground you but easy enough to shrug out of if you wanted.

“Y/N, think of something real right now, like how cold your toes are. It’s different than in Hell. You’re not back there anymore. You’re home so you just gotta remember that and find something to focus on when you get scared that you’re still trapped there,” said Sam. “Trust me, it’ll help.”

“I know I’m not in Hell!” you shouted, backing away from him, a heat in your gut tearing through you. “ _What is that?_  Sam, why does it hurt like that.”

“Are you okay?” he asked, your body shaking, sweat breaking out everywhere. “Maybe it’s a heat?”

“I don’t get heats!” you said, barely standing upright, your vision swimming. “I don’t…”

“Y/N?”

 

You woke up in a soft bed, a doctor staring angrily at you while Sam looked pissed off nearby.

“An unclaimed Omega your age should know better than to skip suppressants,” he said, writing something on a piece of paper. “This is her prescription. Fill it today and she should be okay for her next three heats. A nurse will discharge you shortly.”

You raised an eyebrow at Sam when the doctor was gone, spotting the needle in your arm pumping you full of something.

“Told you sticking together was a good thing,” said Sam with a smirk. “Did the Alpha thing scare you? I should have realized that was going to set you on edge.”

“I’m not Omega,” you said, Sam tilting his head. “Sam, before I died I was Alpha.  _I am an Alpha._  There’s no way in hell…please tell me it’s a mistake.”

“Y/N, according to this…you’re Omega,” said Sam, sliding your chart off the bed and handing it to you.

“But…I’m Alpha,” you said, the world suddenly a much scarier place.

“Not anymore, Y/N…shit, we need to get out of here. Dean was Alpha too and if something happened to him, he’s on his own,” said Sam.

“Go get my prescription while I grab a nurse,” you said, ripping the tube out of your arm, Sam’s scent suddenly the only thing that didn’t smell awful.

“You alright?” asked Sam, waving a hand in front of your face, your lips twitching up at him.

“Sorry,” you said, shaking your head. “I don’t know how to really…control this.”

“I think the safest thing for you right now is to stay with me and then see if there’s a way to change you back, okay?” asked Sam.

You nodded, Sam off with your script, a smile on your face at all the fuzzy feelings Sam was giving you. No wonder you’d had more than a few puppy dog in love Omega boyfriends in the past. Just being around an Alpha you trusted was intoxicating.

“Stop it,” you muttered to yourself, heading towards the nurses station. “The last Winchester you trusted turned his back on you.”

That was Dean Winchester’s first day in Hell and after that he made you a promise that if he ever got out and saw you above ground, he’d be sure to send you right back where you belonged.

 

“Here,” said Sam, shoving a credit card in your hands four hours after the hospital. “You need to get some real clothes. I’m gonna run through a drive through and grab food. You got twenty minutes, alright?”

“Plenty of time,” you said, rolling your eyes, heading inside. You went to a shoe store first, getting an eyebrow raise from the cashier but after saying your ex tossed you out on the street, she practically handed you your new boots for free. You grabbed a pair of jeans you knew would fit, old staples you used to wear and found a jacket relatively close to one you previously owned. You knew you’d taken more then twenty minutes but rushing back to Sam and eventually his brother who wanted to kill you wasn’t your first priority.

“Hi,” said a tall guy as you walked past a bench. You nearly did a double take, spinning and looking him up and down. He was the exact opposite of every single kind of guy that’d been into you your entire life.

He was also very obviously Alpha if his smirk had anything to say for itself.

“No offense or anything but you smell really good, like when girls start giving off their scents for the first time, you know? Is that perfume cause it’s kind of my girlfriend’s birthday this weekend and she’d really love something like that, you know?” he asked.

“Go away,” you said, walking away quickly, the guy scoffing but leaving you be. You zipped up your new jacket, pulling the collar close around your neck, catching a whole lot of stares at you until you were practically sprinting for the door, Sam’s car out front.

“I said twenty minutes,” he said with a mouth full of food, shoving a paper bag in your lap when you climbed in. “Hope you like burgers.”

“What is wrong with them? All those Alphas looking at me like…I never did that,” you said, Sam looking past you, throwing your hood up and putting an arm on your shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“Act the part and for the love of God, don’t let them see your neck,” said Sam, a knock at your window two seconds later. He reached over to roll it down, his arm around you pulling you flush against his side. “You boys need something?”

“We were just wondering if your friend wanted to hang out. It’s a beautiful day after all,” said one. You took a deep breath and had to bite back a gag, his scent and the man with him overwhelming you.

“I think you’re better off looking for someone without a mate,” said Sam, giving them a smile, your eyes glued to the dashboard in front of you. “Alpha to Alpha, you understand.”

“Lucky guy you are with a girl that smells like a brand new pup,” said the guy, patting the top of the car and waving his friend off, the two heading back into the mall.

“That is why us Alpha’s get such shitty reputations,” muttered Sam, rolling up the window and pulling away before you had a chance to respond. You chowed down on your burger and fries, taking a deep sniff as Sam laughed. “You miss food that much?”

“You smell funny,” you said, Sam taking your last fry. “Besides, I haven’t eaten in like six months.”

“ _You smell funny_ ,” he retorted, catching your full body shudder. “Those guys are right you know. You smell like a teenage boys dream.”

“There aren’t too many chick Alpha’s…I never worried about stuff like that but now I’m terrified all the time and I don’t understand anything and I  _really_  could use a damn chocolate bar right now,” you said, kicking at the footwell. “Shitty hormones. Gah, why I can’t go back to ruts? Ruts were fun, just hole up in a motel room for a day with some lucky bastard and get it all out of your system and why the fuck am I so fucking cold!”

“It’s the heat doing it,” said Sam, reaching over the back bench, pulling out a tiny bag. “Your medicine. It’ll help.”

“I’m not taking some stupid-”

“Y/N,” said Sam, slamming on the brakes. “We have a very long drive ahead of us and it’ll help me get us there faster if I’m not distracted every two seconds by the way you smell. Take them. You’ll feel a million times better.”

“I want to be an Alpha again,” you said. Sam sighed and you unfortunately took one of your pills, feeling a soothing spark run through you a minute later.

“Rest,” said Sam, reaching his arm back and pulling the blanket over for you. “Omega’s in heat are supposed to rest.”

“If I’m still in Hell, then this is a really-”

“You’re cold, Y/N. Remember what I said, you got to focus on something that you know is real,” said Sam, handing the blanket to you, letting you adjust it before he took off. “Better?”

“Not particularly,” you said, leaning your head on the window. “Let’s just find your brother.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Shit, I hoped he’d be home by now,” said Sam, sitting you down at a chair in a library, your body exhausted after the long drive but thankfully your medicine was keeping most everything else at bay.

“I died in St. Louis. It’s not that far from here,” you said, Sam nodding.

“We’ll head out in the morning. Maybe he passed out in the shower or some corner of the bunker. Let me check first,” he said, walking away and down a hall. You plunked your head down on the table, sighing to yourself for a few minutes, stirring up enough energy to lift it when you heard Sam come back.

A very dirty Dean Winchester standing right across from you was not what you were expecting.

“Dean?” you asked. You stood up, his head whipping around and back at the front door. “Dean are you okay?”

“Oh, this day just keeps getting better and better,” he said, reaching a hand behind his back, pulling out a demon blade you and he were both well versed in. You barely dodged his first lunge and had your feet swept out from under you on his next move, your body crying out when your achy muscles hit the hard floor.

“Dean, just-”

“Payback? She’s a trifle bitch,” said Dean, hovering over top of you, pining your legs under his own, trapping both your wrists together in one of his. You cringed when you smelled the Alpha on him, hoping Sam came back soon. “Oh you have done so fucking much to me…fucking made me do all that shit just to get you off my back.”

“I got my punishment, okay? Please just let me go and I’ll leave,” you said, squiriming under him. Dean glared but cocked his head, taking a sharp inhale.

“Why the fuck do you smell like an Omega? You’re…how is that even possible?” asked Dean, his hold on the knife too close for comfort but him talking was better than getting torn apart.

“I don’t know. Why did we wake up in each other’s graves? I don’t know but please Dean, you know I didn’t want to do any of it. It’s the game we had to play to get by,” you said.

“Why don’t you get the fuck out of my house, out of my life,  _out of my head_ …and I won’t kill you, understand?” he asked, your head nodding furiously. He released you and you scrambled up, already on the move before he could change his mind. “Go. Now.”

 

You were on your fourth drink at some sleazy bar, trying to wash away the memory of Dean’s homecoming. Not until you were on your fourth did you think it was a bad idea to be out drinking when you didn’t have a motel room to go back to. Not until your fifth did you realize the bar was a little too quiet, that your neck was on full display for everyone that remained.

Or that alcohol negated the effect the suppresants had, only four very unsavory looking Alphas remaining behind with you.

No one made a fuss as you left, no one even followed until you were in the parking lot, your gut throbbing again at the pain of the heat.

“Need some help with that?” asked a voice behind you, your skin crawling.

“No,” you said, giving a thumbs up, trying your best to keep the alcohol from getting to your head.

“I said do you need some help with that, sugar?” said the voice again, multiple footsteps behind you.

“I think she said she was good,” barked Sam, your head turning to catch his car in the parking lot, his tall body getting out from the looks of it. “I’m here to pick you up, aren’t I?”

You figured being murdered by Dean was better than the alternative, Sam quickly shoving you in the car and ushering you back to the bunker.

“Do you have any idea how lucky you are that there is only  _one_  bar within walking distance? That I came there and saved your ass again? You’re Omega now, Y/N. You got to be smart about this crap,” he said.

“Awesome,” you said, climbing out, heading down the steps to the front door, flinging it open. “Hey Dean! I’m back in case you want to kill me now!”

“What? Why would he ever…” asked Sam, right on your heels as you wandered down the steps and over to Dean, freshly cleaned up and enjoying a nice burger.

“Hi,” you said, poking him in the cheek, Dean scrunching up his face. “Well…you going to stab me now or what?”

“She is fucking drunk,” said Dean, pushing you away and back into Sam. “I can’t deal with this right now.”

“Dean…why does she think you want to kill her?” asked Sam.

“Because I put him on the rack and poked around a little and then a lot and then…I helped break him. I broke Dean Winchester. And then he started learning and then we gave it back and forth all the time and I basically have ripped him to shreds, piece by itty bitty piece more times than you can count,” you said, staring blankly at Dean. “Right?”

“Wrong,” said Dean, your head cocking. “The first day you said you were going to hurt Sam if you ever got out and I’m not convinced you weren’t let go on purpose.”

“Why would I want to  _kill_ Sam? He’s so pretty,” you said, leaning back into Sam’s chest. “He makes me feel all funny inside, like a good funny. I think it’s the Omega stuff but he takes care of me even though he doesn’t like me and he’s just nice and I really needed that, you know? You and me both, we just need someone nice. You’re so lucky to have him around all the time,” you said, looking back at Sam with a smile. “Where’s your bathroom? I think I’m gonna throw up a bottle of cheap wine very soon.”

“Okay,” said Sam, moving you out of the room and down a hall quickly, getting you into a bathroom just in time.

“Wow, your bathroom is  _really_  clean for a couple of dudes,” you said. Sam sighed and grabbed you a towel, wiping off your face when you finished, telling you to stay put. He returned with a tee shirt that was too big and a pair of sweatpants that were way too long.

“Take a shower, get dressed and then I’m putting you in a bed until you sober up and can keep your medicine down,” he said. “Got all that?”

“These pants smell weird,” you said, dropping them on the ground. “Your pants please.”

“Dean’s shorter and you’re already going to be swimming in them,” said Sam, picking them back up. “You’re-“

“Are you mad about something? Your face is all frowny. You should make it smiley,” you said, nodding your head. “Hey, tell Dean I’m sorry? I was mean to him…I think. Or he was mean to me…I’m not sure actually…”

“Shower, clothes, bed,” said Sam. “I’ll be back.”

 

You woke up the next day with an awful headache but you were in a bed and assumed everything was alright, not that you could remember much after your bathroom excursion.

“Morning sunshine,” grumbled Dean, bumping into you in the hall, stumbling back on his feet. “After miss drunk and disorderly by all means.”

“I need a drink,” you said, Dean putting a hand on your shoulder and guiding you down a hall, turning into what appeared to be a kitchen.

“Stick to water for today, tiger,” he said, pouring a glass and setting it down. “It’s not poisoned or anything.”

“What’s with the nice guy thing? Twelve hours ago you had a knife in my face,” you said.

“You’re a little unstable when you just get out of Hell, you know?” asked Dean, taking a seat across from you. “You made some pretty convincing threats downstairs and I overreacted so…I’m sorry. We finally going to be on the same side of things?”

“I want Sam,” you said, rubbing your arm. “You’re just…I need Sam please.”

“He’s not home right now. He left a note he’s out getting lunch for us,” said Dean. “What’s wrong? You need your medicine?”

You nodded and he left, coming back a few minutes later with it. It took a while to kick in but Dean saw how you wouldn’t stop fidgeting in your seat.

“You’re Omega now,” said Dean, leaning back against the counter, giving you some much needed space. “So you’re-“

“Yes, I’m scared hence why I need Sam,” you said. “He makes me feel better.”

“I was gonna say you didn’t deserve that to happen to you. Coming back is rough enough but that? I don’t know if I could handle it,” said Dean, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry.”

“I’ve done awful things. I deserve much worse,” you said.

“No you don’t. Shit, you might have been the most cutthroat, ruthless, just pure awful person I met in hell…but you somehow… _somehow_  you had hope and wanted to talk at the end of the day and you just never turned an ounce of demon which pissed them off. So if you can get through that, fifty years and not turn, you got this little Omega thing,” he said. “Sammy, you can stop lurking by the door too.”

“Well this seemed like a vast improvement over last night so I figured to let you keep talking,” said Sam, carrying a bag in, setting a container in front of you. “Hell thing one and thing two not going to try and kill each other today?”

“No,” said Dean, nodding his head. “I uh…friends right, Y/N?”

“Yeah,” you said, offering him a small smile. 

“Good. Sammy, you got any clue why Y/N suddenly…changed? Or how you pulled her out in the first place? Or just me out even?” asked Dean, flipping open his box and digging in to what looked like a huge greasy burrito.

“Well, it was Enochian. The spell wasn’t too complicated, supposed to grab your soul and put it back in your body. Y/N maybe you tagged-”

“Oh, that bastard!” you shouted, Dean groaning when the same thought crossed his mind. “He…Alastair…he said he was going to…shit, he actually did it?”

“Guys…not all of us went to Hell 101. What did Alastair do exactly?” asked Sam, Dean snapping his fingers.

“No wonder you don’t smell good to me for an Omega!” said Dean. “Shit…oh shit, you don’t think that’s what made you Omega, do you?”

“I have a bad feeling it is,” you said, Dean standing up.

“We need a drink,” said Dean. “On second thought, she doesn’t. Me though…”

“Hell Twins, some input would be nice,” said Sam, rolling his eyes.

“Alastair…he didn’t like that Dean and I didn’t…turn quite as quickly as he hoped, that we kept our humanity. We did some shit but never went demon side. He never sat us down and explained it because that wasn’t his style but he did something to us, bonding us I guess,” said Dean.

“Like I would feel better, the worse I dug into Dean and vice versa…something to make us get on that fast track plan he wanted. Maybe it’s why I came along for the ride…Dean and I are tied together…” you said. “He’s an Alpha and that bond forced me to be Omega to make it more…permament I suppose.”

“Not happening,” said Dean, waving his hands. “Sammy, you can have this one. She’s practically in love with you anyways.”

“Am not!” you said, glaring at Dean. “He’s attractive and smells like…I can’t even describe how good he smells but I’m not in love with him.”

“Ah, so you’re just horny,” said Dean.

“Takes one to know one,” you said.

“Touche,” he shot back. “Saddle up Sammy.”

“Dean, that’s enough,” barked Sam, both your heads whipping up at him. “She’s uncomfotable enough as it is without you piling on.”

“I guess other people aren’t used to how quickly we can turn it on and off, huh?” said Dean.

“Yeah…” said Sam, nodding his head. “Whatever Alastair did, let’s see if we can undo it, get Y/N back to being an Alpha, huh?”

 

**One Week Later**

“Y/N?” asked Sam, knocking on the open door of your new bedroom. You grunted from where you lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. “How you holding up?”

“If you break the bond, I go back to being an Alpha but there’s a good chance I get shoved back in hell,” you said. “I’m just dandy today, Sam.”

“I think it’s too big of a risk to take to undo it. There doesn’t seem to be any negative effect of the bond up here. You and Dean are getting along, acting like siblings practically. Is it…something you think you can live with?” asked Sam.

“The bond doesn’t bother me. I don’t know how to be Omega though. I don’t know about heat signs and ways to reduce it and how fucking submissive I just want to be around an Alpha sometimes and it’s terrifying,” you said. Sam plopped down on the bed, his head near yours with a soft smile.

“Tough Hell girl…survived fifty years like it was nothing…you’re going to be okay. You remember those guys at the mall, the bar? Not all Alphas are assholes, like you know, and not all Omega’s are submissive. You’re strong, Y/N. Just…learn about your heats and how to prepare and you’ll do just fine,” said Sam. 

“Do I have to go now?” you asked, turning your head, Sam’s face scrunched up. “We have to keep the bond and having an Omega around here surely isn’t going to be fun for you guys. I should leave and try to figure out how to get back to it all, huh.”

“We’d like you to stay, Y/N,” said Sam softly. “Come and go as you like but if you decide to leave, the door’s always open…I’d like it if you stayed though.”

“I don’t have much else place to go,” you said. 

“Y/N,” said Sam. “Not that it’s my business…but how’d you end up in Hell? Dean made a deal but you’re not a bad person…you didn’t-”

“I was on a hunt and I made a mistake and a kid got hurt. More than hurt. I made a deal and he was fine and I’m okay with the fact I did that,” you said.

“You sold your soul for some random kid?” said Sam.

“Yup,” you said, closing your eyes. You were both quiet, Sam’s scent filling up your room. Your heat had passed a few days back but it still made you feel good, made you want to be around him all of the time.

His scent was stronger than you were used to though and you felt his breath fan over your face. You blinked open your eyes and saw his head was right next to yours. 

“Since you used to be Alpha and all, you know what the true mate thing is supposed to feel like to us, right?” asked Sam.

“Yeah,” you said. “Why?”

“Do you know what it’s like for an Omega?” he asked.

“Um…” you said, searching your brain for it, knowing you must have learned about it in school. “It’s supposed to be like…spontaneous heats and wanting to be near the Alpha I think?”

“Uh huh,” said Sam. “Sound like anyone you know lately?”

“I was an Alpha, Sam. My true mate was always supposed to be an Omega,” you said.

“You don’t know that. A female Alpha, you were already a rarity. You could have…” said Sam. “I just know that I told you I’d keep you safe until you got a hold of this thing…and I’ll keep you safe after that too if you want.”

“I need some time to think Sam,” you said.

“Of course.”

 

**Three Months Later**

“Y/N,” said Sam, patting your face roughly. “Come on, wake up, Y/N.”

“I’m not unconsious,” you groaned, blinking open your eyes. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Step in front of me like that? Yeah, you shouldn’t have genius. You’re in the middle of a heat and hunting is hard enough when you’re healthy,” said Sam, helping you to your feet. “We’re lucky Dean got the thing.”

“Just a little being thrown through a wall, nothing I can’t handle,” you said, falling face first into his chest, taking a deep breath. “I need to lay down for awhile and rest.”

“I’m going to stay with you tonight, make sure you’re okay,” said Sam.

The trip back to the motel was routine, Dean and Sam doing their usual patch up jobs in their room, Sam walking you back to your own room, always trying to give you your space when you needed it. But Sam staying was something he hadn’t done yet and you knew the hunt scared him.

“Y/N, you sure you’re okay? That was a hard hit earlier,” said Sam, throwing a blanket over you in bed. “Why’d you even do it? It wouldn’t have hurt me that bad.”

“Alpha,” you yawned, patting the other side of the bed.

“Huh?” he asked, sitting down, brushing some hair from your face. “You sure you didn’t hit your head, Y/N?”

“My Alpha,” you said, fumbling for his hand until you found it. “Just…instinct took over.”

“Y/N, I’m not your Alpha,” said Sam. “I thought you didn’t belive the true mate stuff after that talk.”

“No, you’re my Alpha,” you said, popping open an eye. “Pretty obvious at this point. Why don’t we skip the stupid crap and get down to it finally?”

“Y/N, sweetie,” said Sam, his hands on your shoulders, sitting you up right. “Look at my finger and-”

“Sam, I don’t have a concussion,” you said, swatting it down. “I’m just admitting to myself what I’ve known for months. I have been scared of every Alpha I ever met at some point. Except for you, even when I crawled out of that grave. I just knew you had my back somehow.”

“Y/N, you’re mid heat and you know your hormones get all out of whack,” said Sam. “You’re not thinking this through. The rational Y/N doesn’t want-”

“This is the rational Y/N,” you said, moving his hands away, sliding you body into his lap. You cupped his face with your palms, staring him down. “I am Omega and that’s not changing. But I feel normal around you. I don’t feel like any of those stereotypes apart from the fact I really, really can’t help thinking about you sometimes. I’m Omega and no one’s going to tell me what to do, no one. Except for my Alpha because I trust him, completely and wholly. Being able to be small and needy with you, it doesn’t make me weak. It makes me so freaking strong to have that connection with you and we aren’t even together. Sam, don’t you ever feel like that too?”

“God yes,” he said, grabbing your face and smashing it against his, his lips much softer than you imagined. “You’re sure this is you talking? Not your heat or being scared?”

“It’s me Sammy. Now let’s finally go for it.”

 

“Morning,” yawned Dean, waving at you when you met up at Baby the next morning. You gave him a smile back, Dean chuckling to himself. 

“What?” you asked.

“It’s about time was all,” said Dean, waving at Sam when he came out with your bags. “Y/N’s heat seems to be going much better than last time, hm?”

“Yup,” said Sam, giving Dean a smirk. “How long have you known?”

“Well the second Y/N walked out she smelled like you almost. The mark kind of gave it away too, Sammy boy,” said Dean.

“What can I say, not having to see your ugly mug crawl out of a grave might have been one of the best things to happen to me,” said Sam, flashing Dean smile. 

“Shut up,” he said, climbing into the front seat, Sam laughing as he tossed your things in the back. 

“So…feel any different?” asked Sam.

“For the hundredth time, yes and no,” you said. “It’s more like my old self again but…nicer.”

“Just asking,” said Sam, wrapping his arms around you, kissing the top of your head. “My Omega.”

“My Alpha,” you said, Sam nodding his head. 

“Yes, I most certainly am.”


End file.
